1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrowhead having deep penetration of a target and which is useful for hunting using a bow and arrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of arrowheads having a plurality of sharpened blades are well known to the art. Some of the arrowheads in which the blades are removable and are carried in a blade carrying body for their full length are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,866; 4,036,499; 3,915,455 and 2,940,758 showing radially mounted blades and U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,330 showing non-radially mounted blades. Multiple blade arrowheads in which a plurality of blades are permanently mounted in a blade carrying body for the entire length of the blade are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,203,601; 4,175,749; 4,093,230 and 4,006,901. Another class of hunting arrowheads have blades which are mounted in their rear portion on a blade carrying body with the forward portion of the blade forming the point as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,854,723; 2,909,372 and 2,925,278, and arrowheads having only the rear and front portions of their blades mounted in a blade carrying body as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,391. These hunting arrowheads are generally referred to as flatheads, particularly when they involve a single sheet of metal forming two blades.
In all of the above prior art, particularly in the cases where the blades are held for their entire length in blade carrying slots in a blade carrying body, or ferrule, the blade carrying bodies are all of circular cross section and are generally tapered in a straight line, convexly or concavely to fair into the point at the head end and to fair into the arrow shaft at the rear end.